Fading Picture
by Ashton Li
Summary: Ryoma wants the memories of Fuji to fade away just like a picture would. This is the sequel to "More Than A Memory".
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome. This is a sequel to another fic by me called "More Than A Memory". Due to the fact that I really thought a sequel would be nice, and someone else also thought it would be a good idea, I have written one. This one is longer than the first part, but I hope everyone enjoys it. It's FujiXRyoma. I really like them paired together. I really didn't think I would…but I just fell in love with them together (Though, I will always love FujiXEiji the most…even if I don't have any finished stories with them together!). **

**Oh, before I forget! I don't own these characters or the Prince of Tennis.**

**Enjoy!**

**Fading Picture**

Fuji stared at the picture of the tennis club he once belonged to. The edges on the picture we ripping and the image was starting to fade. Placing the picture on his desk, he put his finger over the smallest figure.

"…Echizen Ryoma…" Fuji's voice had a sad tone to it. "I haven't forgotten about you…"

"Echizen!" Momoshiro ran up to the younger boy. "Is it true?"

"Hmm?" Echizen looked up at his senpai. "What are you talking about?"

"You're not going to join the tennis club?"

"I can't."

"Can't?"

"I'm going to let those memories fade away…just like he did…"

"…Echizen…?"

Placing his hand on his cheek, Ryoma looked up at the older boy with a sad look. "It hurts just thinking about it."

After that one day where Fuji was taking pictures of the tennis club, Ryoma became attached to him. For the few weeks they had left together in junior high, they spent every minute they could with each other. Once Fuji moved onto high school, he stopped contacting Ryoma. Every time the younger boy would call or go over, Fuji would either be too busy or out. Echizen trusted his senpai's words. He thought he'd always be a part of his life. As time slowly passed, Echizen stopped believing he'd see his beloved Fuji again. He wanted to forget everything that happened. He wanted his memories of Fuji to fade away just like a picture would.

"Fuji!" Eiji called for his friend. "You didn't wait for me after class."

"Sorry," Fuji's normally happy face bared a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm a bad person, aren't I?" Fuji cleaned the glasses he started to wear since entering high school. "I pulled him so close…now he's fading…just like the picture."

"O-chibi!"

"Eiji, please…even hearing you say that makes me feel bad."

"Look!" Eiji hit the back of Fuji's head.

"What?" Looking up, Fuji's eyes lit up. "Echizen!"

"Fuji-senpai," Ryoma looked away from the older boys. "No matter how hard I try, I can't forget about you. The pictures are fading…why won't the memories of you just fade away along with them?" He quickly shot a stern look at Fuji. "I want the hurt to just go away!"

Fuji, without thinking, ran up and embraced the younger boy. "Don't let me fade away. I didn't mean for this to happen, Echizen."

Ryoma pulled his arms up and around Fuji. Tears stained his cheeks. His grip grew tighter as he buried his face into the older boys chest. "Don't leave me again."

"I won't," Fuji reassured him. "Starting today, lets make new memories…together."

_**Finished?**_

**Darn my endings! They make is so easy to continue on! I could always add more chapters to this story. It just seems like a good place to stop as well. I can't decide! What do you think, reader? Keep going or stop here? Help me make a decision.**

**Also, where did Eiji go in the end? He just faded away…I guess.**

**I hope people don't mind me putting Fuji in glasses. I thought he would look cute with glasses.**

**Anyways, thank you so much for reading. If people tell me I should continue, I will. Otherwise, this will be complete for now. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Fuji continued to embrace the younger boy in his arms. He was slowly cradling all the worries away.

"O-chibi! Fuji!" Eiji broke their little moment.

Fuji let go of Ryoma and looked over to his friend. "What is it?"

Quickly, Eiji grabbed hold of Echizen. "O-chibi, you're so cute when you're all sad!"

"Kikumaru-senpai," Ryoma tried to pull away. "You're hurting me."

"It's because he's not a gentle as I am," a smile formed on Fuji's face.

"Oh!" Letting go of the younger boy, Kikumaru turned to Fuji. "You're such a naughty boy, Fuji."

As the two older boys talked about things, Ryoma found himself blushing by the thought of a naught Fuji. His thoughts were broken when a hand grabbed his.

"Lets go, Echizen, it's time for us to stop wasting time."

"…Fuji-senpai…"

"I promise…I won't let you fade away."

Fuji and Ryoma walked back to Fuji's house. Going to Fuji's room, they sat on the bed together. Wrapping Echizen in his arms, Fuji brushed his hand against the younger boy's cheek,

"Fuji-senpai…why'd you stop calling me? You said you didn't want me to become just a memory, but you just stopped contacting me. Every time I tried to see you, you were always out or busy. It hurt…thinking that I might not be able to see you again," Ryoma's voice became shaky as he tried to hold back the tears.

"School became harder. I thought I wasn't going to be able to balance a relationship and school at once," Fuji softly spoke. "I was stupid to think I should put school before you. The group picture we took that day…it started to fade. That's when I realized I couldn't just let you fade out of my life. Though, by the time I found out that I would only suffer without you, I thought it would be too late. I thought you would have just moved on. In the end, Echizen, you were suffering more than I was. I'm a terrible person for hurting you like this."

Reaching up, Ryoma touched the frame of Fuji's glasses. "It was painful thinking about letting the short time we've spend together fade away."

Fuji lightly brushed his lips against Ryoma's. Pulling away, he whispered, "I love you, Ryoma."

"I love you, too," a rose color painted Echizen's cheeks. "…Syusuke…"

**Note: There, now I've explained the reason for why Fuji stopped contacting Ryoma. Thank you for pointing that out, TeNsHi No ToIkI.**

**Also, please don't mind the random Eiji at the beginning of this chapter. After Ryoma showed up at the end of the first chapter, he just stopped doing anything. He was still there, so I had to make sure to have him do something.**

**This could possibly be the end of this story, but it's possible that I might continue on. I don't really know if I should though. Let me know if I should go on more. I'll continue to leave this fic as "incomplete" until it's decided that this will or will not be the ending.**

**Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
